4,4′,5,5′-tetranitro-2,2′-biimidazole (TNBI) represented by the following Chemical Formula 1 is a promising material for insensitive high-performance molecular explosives.

However, the compound is highly hygroscopic, and has a problem of low stability due to unstable hydrogen of the imidazole ring. In case of filling hygroscopic powder into a hermetically sealed body, the property degradation of an explosive may be caused by moisture, thereby deteriorating detonation performance thereof, which is the ultimate goal of the explosive. According to the present invention, hygroscopicity can be solved and thermal stability can be increased, thereby enhancing the performance and insensitivity of an explosive.